


Wipe My Tears Of Gold

by ImogenSmiley



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 52 Week Oneshot Challenge, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Catharsis, Complex Emotions, Crushing, Depressed Kise Ryouta, Depression, Drama, Emotions, Idols, M/M, Mental Illness, Oneshot, Over-Dramatic Teenagers, Pining, Struggling, depressed character, frustrations, mental health, one-sided, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: Dealing with depression in the public eye was something Kise Ryouta loathed.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 20





	Wipe My Tears Of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Wednesday and that means that I am posting yet another instalment of the 52 Week Oneshot Challenge - I am genuinely shocked that I have managed to keep this up so far, and I really hope I can continue. I hope you all enjoy this piece as much as I enjoyed getting my emotions out in it!

Dealing with depression in the public eye was something Kise Ryouta loathed. It mattered not how many times his friends managed to lie for him, do his homework for him, and get him out of practice, there was always something so painfully frustrating about having a knack for picking up interests quickly.

Kise Ryouta was a forest fire, there was never enough things to keep him contained, he'd blaze through and pick up all of the skills, and within a month, he was totally burned out.

Basketball was the first thing which caught his attention, he had always been a jack of all trades but running into someone who took so much joy in playing a sport was new to Kise. Usually the people that had fun, were the ones that sucked. But Aomine Daiki and the rest of Teiko Middle School's First Team for competitive basketball was different. Everyone has a fire within them, an unquenchable force inside which they channelled into play.

Kise had been quick to pick up the sport. He wanted to find something to keep him entertained, keep him motivated, keep the voice in his head telling him he was the jack of all trades and the master of nine in check. He yearned so desperately for his searing enthusiasm to be matched.

He found that in all six members of the Generation of Miracles. Each person who shared the court and the bench with him was immensely powerful and skilled in their own area of specialism. It was almost superhuman; watching all of them together was like existing in an alternate form of reality. There was no way that a bunch of fourteen-year-old boys had so much stamina. How were they all capable of doing such amazing things?

Kise learned very quickly that natural talent lied within every member of the Generation of Miracles, and some relied more upon practice to hone their skills than others.

Midorima Shintaro had one of the most impressive shots Kise could have imagined, he had a capacity to throw the ball with almost perfect form every time, and he had never seen the green haired boy miss. Not even Murasakibara Atushi could keep the ball from the net when it was in Midorima’s hands. The purple giant had an immensely wide stride, and thus the greatest defensive range of the team. He could reach attackers in half the time other players could, and was a blocking beast. Getting the ball past him was a feat that ought to be celebrated, a defender with so much unbridled power.

Then there was Akashi Seijuro, the leader of the team; shorter than most of the other boys on the team, with wide, crimson eyes. He was a smart and dependable player with a great knowledge of the rules and loopholes of play. His predictive prowess was impressive, and he had a knack for guessing how those he observed would move. Predictability was your greatest weakness when faced by the Red Emperor.

Aomine Daiki was a player with immense charisma and a love for the game, a boy after Kise’s own heart from the get go. Regardless of whether his allure was intentional or not, he had certainly acquired a knack for drawing people in to him. By his side were two other members of the group, the manager; Momoi Satsuki and the Phantom, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Both Momoi and Kuroko took a backseat in the Generation of Miracles, neither having the fame or fans that their fellow players did. Nobody cared much about the rosy haired girl who sat on the stands. But, Kise would learn that out of the entire team, she was one of the scariest. Satsuki was a beauty with features which had her envied by almost everyone, and a proximity to the boys that many weren’t fortunate enough to have. But her skill on the courtside was greater. Foresight was her skill, prediction, analysis and forward thinking. She looked deeply into the numbers and could see plays being done; her deduction and reasoning was impeccable and she always seemed to steer the team in the right direction when her input was requested.

Then there as the Phantom, Kuroko. The soft-spoken boy who would take Kise under his wing; he was a very level-headed boy, and had a lack of presence that was merely accentuated by the radiance of his teammates. An asset, a secret weapon, constantly overlooked and flourishing in the dark he cast over himself, using a magic that he had mastered on his own. It was like a ghost lingered on the court and it was aweing to watch them.

There was something so electric about that team, everyone was radiating their own frequencies and the immense potential energy that existed on their side of the court was sublime. They were forces of nature; Midorima, master of the air, Murasakibara, giant of Earth, Akashi, the emperor of burning ice. Kuroko the ghost that lingered in deep water. Reliable and constant, there’s always some way for him to exist. Satsuki, queen of the mountains, a force on the courtside.

Then there was Aomine and Kise, warriors of the inferno, unstoppable and raging monsters with so much destructive power that they could break any opponent, even without the rest of their team by their side.

Kise ended up falling in love with the ace, and the ghost, and developed a different kind of affection for the pink haired girl. He knew she shed tears of rose petals over the ghost that would leave the gym and never return to her side. He’d seen her latch onto Kuroko just as he had before everyone became too powerful and started to clash. The spotlight wasn’t great enough to focus on all of them, and the team had broken down.

But he didn’t stop loving them, and as much as he wished he could throw aside the respect and adoration he had for them, he couldn’t just toss it away. Even on his low days, where he had to be dragged from his house to attend class by his team manager, Koneko Ryoko. Or, when he was just too exasperated by his own existence to deal with practise, earning an earful from Kasamatsu Yukio for not putting in any effort.

All of that was gone now. He was on the court. He was the ace of a High School team in his first year. He had so much to show for himself. This was the time for him; he had to hone all of his skills into this one match, because, stood in front of him, was the black and red uniform of Torou Academy’s ace. The ace.

He still had strong feelings, even when he stood there on centre court. His golden eyes were being faced by the deep azure he had once longed to dive into. Courtside stood the rosy haired girl, pleading to the deaf, screaming for Aomine-kun to calm down. There was too much fire.

They were turning up the heat. But the melting point of water is lower than gold. And thus, Kise had the cooler head when the ball was airborne.


End file.
